Popcorn Pandemonium
Popcorn Pandemonium is second segment of the seventh episode in Season 1 of Rocko's Modern Life. Summary Rocko dreams of going to a drive-in movie, but he and Heffer settle on the local movie theater. Plot Rocko and Heffer are in the car watching TV through Ed Bighead's window. Rocko is annoyed because this is not tantamount to watching a movie at a real drive-in. Heffer uses a remote control to change the channel to a scary movie and Bighead changes the channel back to his program. Soon, Heffer and Bighead continuously flicker the TV channels back and forth, which cause Bighead's TV to explode. Heffer suggests that he and Rocko should go to Googa Plex Cinemas, a local movie theater that offers numerous amount of movies. But when they get there, they find that the only film playing is Lethal Odor IX. The two pay roughly $100 for two tickets and buy their refreshments (while waiting hours in a long line). They enter a movie theater, only to find that they mistakenly entered a restroom. They go to theater #42, where the floor is sticky because of a boy's gum and someone's taffy. A trailer for a kung-fu movie called "Enter the Rodent: Part 6" is shown, but the screen is too far away to see. So Rocko and Heffer go to another theater, which is too small while playing a trailer for a movie called "The Doo", which is about an evil hairdo craving ray flesh, and an elephant takes the front row, blocking the two friends' view. Rocko and Heffer go to another theater, which plays a trailer for a movie titled Little Poots which crosses over with Really Really Big Man. After having to put up with a baby's obnoxious behavior, Rocko then suggests that he and Heffer should look for another theater, but not before Tammy the Pig (who mistakes him as an usher due to him wearing the same shirt the ushers wear) asks him to stand up to a rhino smoking a cigar, prompting the rhino to toss Rocko out in the process, and Tammie tosses the rhino out as well. Rocko goes with Heffer to see the preview of a movie titled Garbage Strike: The Musical, which stars a bunch of rats singing about being on strike. After a preview of a movie about Dracula's demise, the movie blurs out before it shows the feature presentation. Filburt, the movie director, listens to the guests' complaining and hit his head on the top of the opening of the window, causing his glasses to fall off his face and reflect the light of the movie projector to start a fire, which trails through the carpet and into the popcorn storage room. This causes the popcorn to overflow through the building and Rocko and Heffer run out just in time to make it to the car. But when they find that the overflowing popcorn has caused the building to collapse, they find that it has become a drive-in and stay to watch the film. As the popcorn continues to overflow, the Garbage Rats from the second-to-last preview appear and sing their strike song. Characters Present *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Ed Bighead *Wild Pig *Tammy the Pig *Garbage Rats Trivia Cultural References *The monster movie shown is a parody of the 1953 movie Robot Monster. *The preview for the Little Poots movie mentions that another Poots movie is coming soon. The other Poots movie is called "Das Poot", a reference to the 1981 movie Das Boot. *When Rocko and Heffer try to escape the theater, they go out of theater 666. *One of the films previewed in the theater is a sequel to Dracula. *The preview of the movie "Enter the Rodent: Part 6" is a reference to badly dubbed kung fu movies; none of the character's mouths sync with what they say in the preview. Errors *While watching Mr. Bighead's TV, Heffer uses a remote to change the channel. Mr. Bighead also has his own remote. It is unknown how two remotes could control one TV, although Heffer's could've been a universal remote. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes directed by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes written by Martin Olson Category:Episodes written by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes written by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes directed by Alan Smart